


December 9, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm willing to suffer with my daughter,'' Amos said before he winced.





	December 9, 2001

I never created DC.

''I'm willing to suffer with my daughter,'' Amos said before he winced and smiled from a Metropolis villain's recent attack.

THE END


End file.
